comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Xavier
Charles Xavier (also known as Professor X) was a highly respected and acclaimed human mutant geneticist and the founder of the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters as well as the X-Men. Biography Early life Charles Xavier was born on March 15, 1966 in Westchester, New York to wealthy parents, Brian Xavier, who served in the US military as a scientist for over fifteen years, and his wife, Sharon, who was the daughter of a wealthy Stock Market investor. Because of Brian's job in the military, Charles along with his twin-sister, Cassandra, were forced to move around several times as children before returning to New York. After his father passed away at age thirteen, Sharon married Brian's colleague Kurt Marko, who already had a son from a previous marriage, Cain. Kurt favored Charles to his own son, and because of this Cain bullied Charles which led to many fights between the two. Charles' telepathic powers began emerging when he was still a boy, and as he grew older he learned to control them. With his powers he had discovered that Kurt cared only about his mother's money. Charles once used his telepathic powers to read Cain's mind and explore the extent of his psychological damage, which only led to Cain becoming more aggressive toward him and Charles feeling Cain's pain firsthand. At another point, when he and his brother went joyriding, Cain’s reckless driving caused an accident that almost cost Charles his life. When Charles was eighteen, Cain got into a disagreement with his father over money while in his private laboratory. Charles was stationed outside the door, however, and overheard the conversation. When Cain realized, he intended to cause a ruckus, by destroying some of his father's chemical experiments, throwing a vial of green liquid that caused similar containers to shatter, spilling the chemicals throughout the laboratory. The collision of the different substances caused a violent explosion that left the lab aflame. Though Dr. Marko managed to rescue both Cain and Charles from the fire, he himself died of smoke inhalation. In his dying words, Dr. Marko begged forgiveness for his abusiveness, and told Charles to keep his powers secret from Cain. Cain was standing over, however, which confirmed his suspicion of Charles' gift. Young adulthood College Both thanks to his powers and his natural intellect, he became a brilliant student, as well as a gifted athlete. Xavier at first attended Ithaca College because he received a scholarship to play football. Two years into his studies, however, he transferred to New York University and later Columbia University. After graduation, he enlisted in the United States Army Reserve. Xavier eventually earned a scholarship and entered England's Oxford University in order to gain his Ph.D.s Genetics, Biophysics. While there he befriended Erik Magnus Lehnsherr and his wife Magda. Magnus and Xavier held lengthy debates hypothesizing what would happen if humanity was faced with a new super-powered race of humans, unaware that Magnus himself was a mutant. While Xavier was optimistic, Magnus' experiences during his upbringing led him to believe that humanity would ultimately oppress the new race of humans, as they had done with other minorities. During his time at Oxford he also fell in love with a Scottish woman and fellow student named Moira Kinross. The young woman took a liking to him as well, but already had a boyfriend, Joseph MacTaggert, who warned him to stay away from “his girl.” It was hinted that Mr. Sinister interfered with Kinross' and Xavier's relationship as he was posing as a professor at Oxford at the time. Not too long after their first meeting, Joe and Moira had a motorcycle accident due to Joe’s reckless driving. Mentally sensing Moira’s pain, Charles came to her rescue. As a result, Moira split up with Joe and she and Charles became a couple. Their passionate discussions on genetic mutation gave way to an equally passionate romance. So happy were they with each other that they planned to be married, but within a year after finishing his work at Oxford in 1989, Xavier was called up from the U.S. Army reserve to participate in the Gulf War. Military service While in Kuwait, Xavier would find the war to be even more taxing than he had imagined, given his powers and empathy. He later served in the same unit as his stepbrother, Cain Marko, who had also enlisted. Ambushed and under heavy fire one day, Cain deserted the rest of the unit and Charles chased after him. In a cave, they stumbled upon the ruins of the Temple of Cyttorak, a glowing ruby lying on the altar in the temple’s center. Reading the hieroglyphics on the wall, Xavier believed them to be warnings of the gem‘s enchantment but Marko would not listen to his hated stepbrother. Instead, he picked up the mystical jewel, instantly awakening his superhuman abilities. Just then, enemy high explosive bombardment caused a cave-in and Marko was buried under several thousand tons of rock. Xavier survived and returned to his unit. During his service, he met and served alongside Christopher Summers and future lifelong friend Hunter Golmen. Xavier also nearly died on at least one other occasion where his life was saved by William Moonstar, and the two became blood-brothers thereafter. Xavier also served alongside Carmen Pryde on search and rescue missions, where he earned the nickname, the Good Shepherd. Also during the war, Charles received a letter from Moira, telling him she wanted to break up with no explanation. Worldly travels After leaving the army, Xavier discovered that Moira had married her abusive old boyfriend, Joseph MacTaggert, and became deeply depressed. Instead of returning home, Xavier began traveling abroad. Xavier first went to Haifa, Israel to meet with his old friend, Daniel Shomron, where he fell in love with the catatonic Gabrielle Haller, whom he awoke using his telepathy. It was here where he crossed paths once again with Erik Lehnsherr, who was now going solely by the name of Magnus, and learned about his friend's recent loss of his family. When Gaby was kidnapped by Hydra agents led by former Nazi Baron von Strucker, Magnus and Charles were forced to admit their powers to each other and worked together to save Gaby. Afterwards, Magnus stole the Nazi gold and left to start building his base of power in the name of mutant superiority. Before leaving, Magnus admitted that he had murdered the ones responsible for his family's deaths. Charles continued to stay in Israel for some time, but eventually he and Gaby split amicably, unaware when he left that she was pregnant with his son, who would become the autistic mutant known as Legion. While in Cairo, Egypt, Xavier met the young pickpocket, Ororo Munroe. He mentally stopped her and noticed something extraordinary about her mind. However, before he could further examine her, he was psychically attacked. Xavier followed the source of the attack into a café, where he met Amahl Farouk, self-styled crimelord of the city, and bodily host to the Shadow King. Farouk was a telepath of Charles’ caliber, only with more experience. Seeing that he couldn’t lure Charles to his side, Farouk faced him in a death duel on the Astral Plane. Farouk proved better, until Charles with a last effort pulled his power into one blast and dispersed Farouk’s essence, believing to have destroyed him. This meeting led to Xavier's decision to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression, believing that both could peacefully coexist. Xavier, who acknowledged she was a mutant from her brainwaves, declined to contact Ororo at this point, not wanting to shock the young woman with the true nature of her powers. In a strange town near the Himalayas, Xavier encountered an alien calling himself Lucifer, the advance scout for an invasion by his race, and foiled his plans. In retaliation, Lucifer dropped a huge stone block on Xavier, crippling his legs. Xavier was freed by Sage who had heard his telepathic cries for help. Eventually, he was brought to a hospital in India. Utterly dejected, he met the American nurse, Amelia Voght, there, who made cheering him up her pet project. Along the way, she fell in love with him and Amelia did her best to help Charles recover. The many hours in physical therapy allowed him to walk again, however, he was still often confined to a wheelchair during this period of time. After Charles was released from hospital, he and Amelia moved into a small apartment in Bombay. For the first weeks, the lovers were happy, but Amelia was irate when she learned he studied mutation, as she secretly was a mutant and unhappy with it. She feared he was only interested in her to have a guinea pig. However, when Charles revealed himself as a mutant too, things between the two of them returned to normal. Organizing a School Upon learning of his mother's death, Xavier returned to the United States with Voght by his side. After the funeral, he decided to stay in the country to settle the dispute with his sister, Cassandra, over the family estate and their mother's financial assets. After being awarded the family estate and most other assets, Charles moved back into his old home with Amelia to continue his dream. As a result, the bitter Cassandra would cut off all contact from her brother for many years. Xavier worked with fellow mutation expert, Dr. Karl Lykos, as well as Dr. Moira MacTaggert, who built a Mutant Research Center on Muir Island, again. Apparently, Charles had gotten over Moira in his travels to the Greek island of Kirinos. Xavier renewed his friendship with Moira, who was now a renowned geneticist, and they began discussing the idea of founding a school for mutants. Xavier discussed his candidates for recruitment to his personal strike force, the X-Men, with Dr. MacTaggert, including those he passed over, which were Kurt Wagner, Piotr Rasputin, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, and Ororo. Professor Xavier's first student was the 11-year-old Jean Grey, who had been traumatized when she telepathically experienced the emotions of a dying friend. Over the years, Xavier made a name for himself as geneticist and psychologist, renowned enough that the Greys were referred to him when no other expert could help their catatonic daughter, Jean. Professor Xavier helped Jean recover and taught her to use her telekinetic powers. Professor Xavier also trained Tessa to spy on Sebastian Shaw and built a machine for Jamie Madrox to learn at home, instead of going to school. and began using his vast wealth for his own enjoyment, frequently going to party's and clubs and became somewhat of a playboy. It was at this time that he was invited to join the Hellfire Club, an elite social organization of the world's wealthy and powerful figures. While at a Hellfire Club party, Charles slept with Hazel Frost, Emma's mother. Eventually, Charles saw Moira again and he learned that she was pregnant with his child. Their romance resulted in her falling pregnant in 1985. At around the same time his friendship with Lensherr began to crumble as they both realized that their views on mutation were too different, culminating in a physical fight. In the Summer of 1986, Xavier and Kinross finished college at Oxford and left England together to move to America. he also entered the amateur boxing circuit in NYC, winning the Superheavyweight division of the NYC Metros tournament. Personality and traits Charles enjoyed Japanese green tea, according to Ororo. He was a Licensed and Ordained Minister. Relationships Family Cassandra Nova Cain Marko Friends Magneto Scott Summers Bobby Drake Henry McCoy Warren Worthington III Jean Grey Romances Moira Kinross Gabrielle Haller Amelia Voght Lilandra Neramani Powers and Abilities Charles Xavier was classified by SHIELD as a very powerful Mutant. Powers Telepathy: Charles Xavier was able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he could greatly extend that radius. When synced with Cerebro, he could connect to every mind on a planet. Whether or not this also related to all sentient lifeforms or specifically with Humans and Mutants remained known. * Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Telepathic Cloak: can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Psi Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. * Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). * Mind Blast: ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. * Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power could allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time had stopped. * Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. * Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. * Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. * Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *'Psionic Blasts': can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. * Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. * Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. * Mind Transferal: able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. * Absorb Information: ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Telekinesis: Professor X also possessed low-level telekinetic abilities. Abilities Genius-level Intellect: A natural genius, Xavier was a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possessed considerable expertise in other life sciences. He was highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Xavier was also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses. On numerous occasions, he even fashioned long-term operations as complex as those of adversaries such as Sinister, Magneto, and Apocalypse. Expert Pilot: Charles Xavier was an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft. Military Training: Charles served in the United States Military, and was trained in military operation, warfare, and airplane maintenance. He later put these skills to good use, employing his abilities to specialize in search and rescue missions. Expert Fighter: In his training in the military, he became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. Knowledge of the Body: As an extension of his studies of pressure points, Xavier's knowledge of the body and its energies/chakras gained him the unofficial degree of a seasoned Zen master, allotting him the ability to keep in the prime of his physique. In spite of his age, he maintained an impressive olympic chassis long since before he founded the X-Men and kept himself in perfect condition ever since. Weaknesses Compressed Spine: Charles' spine was severely injured in his first fight with the alien scout Lucifer. For a time, Xavier became paralyzed from the damage inflicted on him, but eventually rehabbed enough to be able to walk again. Though not to the point of effecting him on a daily basis, it at times would hinder him from then. Appearances References Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Millionaires Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Xavier family Category:Business owners and executives Category:Geneticists Category:Authors Category:Hellfire Club members Category:United States Army soldiers Category:Boxers Category:Oxford University alumni Category:Headmasters of Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters Category:Columbia University alumni